Giichi A. Kouichi
"I'm not one to give mercy freely. If you cross my path one more time, I'll make sure you're in the most amount of pain possible." -Giichi to Reiko Mishima. Giichi is a character from the Blood On The Battlefield series made by Deviantart user MajorKrystalFan. He acts as a the main antagonist in the main story. Story: Giichi Akira Kouichi Jr. (real name Naozumi) is a Cambion born to a human mother and a demon father. Upon his delivery, his mother gave him up for adoption without the father's consent. Years later, Giichi Jr. was re-adopted by his birth father and was taught the ways of the demon. Gii learned well and fast. It barely took 5 years before he knew what his father did. In the meantime, he practised his own magic...to try and overthrow his father. Another 3 years later, he was successful in doing so, banishing Giichi Sr. from his kingdom and had his mother publicly executed. Much later on, Giichi Jr. rose up from Makai and explored the 'Overworld' as the residents would call it. He saw much potential in taking it for himself. While initiating his reign of terror, 7 men of all ages came to stop him in his true form, almost dying in attempting to seal him back in Makai. It took years more plotting before he returned to the Overworld. In that time, he created E.R.A where he tried and tested different methods to create his ultimate army, starting with the original E.R.A droids that swarmed the world when completed. To this day, he devises more and more twisted experiments, so who knows what lengths he'll go to next? Appearance: Giichi is Caucasian in skin color. His irises are a deep red and his face tattooed with an abstract design. His head is shaved at the top and sides, but has a ponytail worn at the back of his cranium. He wears a long black coat with a golden harness and matching gauntlets beneath, green hakama and black tabi shoes. He also dons a unique headset that limits his abilities, but still remains incredibly powerful. Personality: On the surface, Giichi is kind and respectful, if a little too serious. But in reality, he is a disturbed creature with no chance at redemption and has no remorse for the sick and the lame. Powers: Energy Manipulation '-' 'He can create large balls and arcs of blue energy using the ki around him. '''Levitation '- He can hover a small distance off the ground. '''Translocation - He can teleport wherever he wants to with no side effects. Center of Gravity Manipulation - With some effort, he can alter the gravity for individual people or full groups. Fighting style: Aside his tonfa and ki attacks, Giichi utilises an ancient martial art known as 'The Armless Samurai', an art where the legs and other parts of the body are mostly used, but does often use his arms for a few regular attacks. Feats: -Overthrown his father as king. -Ordered a public execution of his birth mother & demon kin. -Responsible for the Watts Incident. -Turned Loki into a cyborg & Noah into a hologram. -Harvested Seanie Parker's soul and put it in the android body. -Cloned Christian's deceased wife and abused the real one. -Funded the Ikari Gene project. -Funded Project: Lucifer. Trivia: -The ideas for Giichi came from DC character Darkseid, Asura's Wrath character Chakravartin & Guilty Gear character Slayer. Category:Characters Category:Characters with unknown data Category:Weapon Specialist Characters Category:Demons Category:Cambions Category:Unplayable Characters Category:Characters born in Makai Category:Members of E.R.A Category:Villains Category:Demihumans